Younger than Ever
by Joy2x
Summary: Summary: It's Back! Cragen panics when he finds that Munch had gone missing, and the detectives get a surprise of their lifetime during their search for Nikki Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Believe me, I do not own any of these people!

"Aye amor, me duele tanto…" Detective Munch sung, but he ends up humming the rest because he couldn't remember all the words. Fin's head shot up and gave his partner an awkward look. "You can't be serious."

"What's it to you? Can't a poor old-fashioned man sing some songs the young people are listening to nowadays?" Munch said enthusiastically, "Besides, that Shakira song is stuck in my head." He resumed his humming as he flipped through some case files, and Fin just shook his head.

"There are 2 things wrong with this picture," Fin started, "First thing is, you don't speak Spanish. Second thing is, I do not want to picture a 60-year-old dancing the way Shakira dances."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Munch stood up.

"Are you on crack!" Fin blared, but he can do nothing to stop him.

"Ay. Ay. Ayayaye." Munch sung as he thrusted his chest upward. He was not even close to how the Spanish singer dances—he looks as if he is having a seizure. Fin watched in amazement and embarrassment. _He is one crazy son of a bitch,_ he said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Munch asked as he continued dancing across the squad room, drawing attention from the others there.

"I said, 'Watch where your ass is heading!'"

Before John could stop, his rear end accidentally lunged itself at an unsuspecting Casey and they both came tumbling down. Elliot and Olivia, who came in right when it just happened, burst into laughter at the sight of the tangled limbs. Fin almost cried in amusement from the result of Munch's foolishness. Both Casey and Munch, whose faces were turning scarlet red, regained their balance but were met with the puzzled look of Captain Cragen. "What the hell is going on?" Everyone grew silent.

"Munch knocked me down," Casey answered, eyes piercing into John's.

"With his ass, Captain," Elliot smiled, about to succumb to another bout of laughter.

"While trying to dance like Shakira," Fin exclaimed, emphasizing on the words "dance" and "Shakira".

Cragen glared at Fin and slowly turned his attention to Munch, who threw his arms up in retreat. "Do you feel young now, John?"

The detective grinned. "Younger than ever."

A/N: Here's the dealio. If I get at least 7 reviews, I will definitely put up the next chapter!


	2. Sexy Coffee

A/N: Sorry, guys, for taking so long to update this story. But here it is, guaranteed to be as good as the first chapter!

Everyone in the squad room went back to normal, exhausted from the hilarious incident that happened moments ago. Casey went back to her office and John Munch followed, leaving Fin, Elliot and Olivia swamped with paperwork.

"Younger than ever?" Elliot asked, "How corny can Munch get?"

"It's a good thing we're not on any cases right now," Fin said, " 'cause it won't look good to have a dancing partner trying to chase a perp."

"I can imagine," Elliot replied, rubbing his chin, " John chasing a perp and trying to do a disco dance at the same time!" The two burst into laughter once again, but Olivia was taking the situation seriously.

"You guys, I'm worried!"

Elliot looked at Olivia and said, "Why are you worried? He probably found a new love in his life."

"I doubt that. He has never had a passion for dancing in his lifetime. What if he's hyped up on something?" Olivia's puppy-dog eyes softened the men up a little.

"Don't worry Liv," Fin reassured her, "He's probably just going through a phase."

ADA's OFFICE

Casey was bringing out some case files from her suitcase when she was startled by Munch's voice. "Hey Casey," John said romantically. He popped his head into the room, and later the rest of his body followed.

"Hello detective," Casey said in a grim voice, "Came here to apologize?"

John peered over his shades to look at Casey's delicate face. His eyes slowly scanned her body and then abruptly stopped at her boots. "So," John said, "Were those boots made for walking?"

"Uh, I believe so John," Casey answered, giving him a puzzled look.

"And that's just what they'll do…" John continued and ended up singing the rest of the song—"One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!" Munch sung, pointing his old finger at Casey.

The poor ADA was speechless. What the hell is going on? She asked herself. "Are you on drugs, detective?"

John had an awkward smile that lingered until he sat down next to Casey. Munch slowly brought his head towards her ear, close enough to make Casey shiver every time he breathed on her.

"I wish," he whispered.

"I've got work to do John," Casey said and turned to her computer. Munch turned her chair back so she faced him again.

"I sing when I'm horny Casey," Munch said huskily with his eyebrows wiggling.

"John!" Casey exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're turning me on!"

"John, I don't have time for this nonsense. Now get out of my office!" Casey pushed the horny detective out and shut the door.

BACK AT THE 1-6

The distinct sound of a person wearing stiletto heels was approaching the door of the squad room. "Look what the cat dragged in," Olivia muttered.

"What's that, Olivia?" Elliot heard.

"Oh, your girlfriend's here," Olivia said, trying really hard to conceal her jealousy. _Elliot's mine,_ she said to herself, _no one can have him._

"Hi baby," Elliot smiled as he turned to the doorway, holding his arms out in preparation for a warm embrace. His new girlfriend was Nikki Blaine, one of the less prestigious defense lawyers, a rather slutty figure. With the icy blue eyes and blond hair, anyone can note the striking resemblance between her and the former ADA Alexandra Cabot. Nikki squealed in joy as she ran to Elliot's open arms.

"I won a case Elly," She exclaimed as she squeezed the manly detective's cheeks.

"Wow, does that mean I get a massage?"

"Yessirree!" They both grinned from ear to ear as they hugged. Fin rolled her eyes and Olivia sighed, and Nikki noticed Olivia's discontentment. "What's wrong Livi?" she asked in an overenthusiastic tone of voice, the kind of voice you use to address a 3-year old.

"It's Olivia to you," Olivia sneered, jamming her fingers at the keyboard of her computer.

"Uh-oh," Nikki squeaked, "looks like someone is in a bad mood today." She frowned at Olivia, which made the aggravated detective even more aggravated.

"Hey, uh, Nikki, how about we go out to lunch to celebrate?" Elliot suggested. Nikki nodded cheerfully and took his hand, and they both trotted out the door.

"Wow," Fin said, "She actually won a case."

Olivia didn't respond.

" Hey Liv, you're not alone. She is just one of those ditzy dumb blondes, you know."

"And that happens to be Elliot's preference," Olivia replied grimly.

Fin looked at her in concern and then he left for lunch.

When Fin came back, he took Olivia's idea that Munch is probably high into consideration and began searching for drugs in Munch's desk and brought Warner with him. "You might be right, Olivia," he said while opening drawers. Warner looked at the cup of coffee on Munch's desk.

"Someone might've tricked Munch's coffee." She took out her portable chemical identifier kit and tested the coffee, and it tested positive. "Yup. Someone definitely drugged his coffee. To be more specific, someone gave him an aphrodisiac."

Fin's eyes widened. "Who gave Munch Viagra?"

A/N: Hope you liked it! What do you think will happen? Tell me in your reviews!


	3. The breakup

A/N: Warning (yes, another warning): This chapter might be very confusing. If you have any trouble understanding any part of this chapter, please tell me in your review!

P.S: I forgot to add this conversation in the previous chapter, so the flashback may or may not be relevant to this chapter, but it's still a part of the whole story.

Another P.S: How did you guys find my story? The only way I could find it (when I'm not logged on) is when click the search button and search it. How come I can't see my story under all the other newly updated stories?

FLASHBACK TO LUNCH BREAK

_Phone conversation: Olivia and Casey_

**Casey: **Hey Liv, is Munch over there yet?

**Olivia:** Nope, haven't seen him. Didn't he follow you to your office?

**Casey:** I kicked him out. He was making moves on me. What's wrong with him? I called to see if he got back okay.

**Olivia:** I have no idea. I swear someone might've drugged him.

**Casey:** Now that you mention it, someone should drug that lawyer Nikki Blaine with sleeping pills.

**Olivia:** (laughs) Did you know she actually won a case today?

**Casey: **Don't remind me.

**Olivia:** Don't tell me you were the one who lost to her...

**Casey:** Apparently, the judge has a thing for naive, overenthusiastic blondes.

**Olivia:** And so does Elliot.

**Casey: **Elliot goes out with that bimbo?

**Olivia:** (in a grim, aggrivated voice) Yes. Can't you believe that?

**Casey: **Looks like someone is a bit jealous over here...

**Olivia:** I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned... But hey, your hair's blonde, so why isn't the judge favoring you?

**Casey:** I don't massage 65 year old men.

**Olivia:** That's disgusting!

**Casey:** She's too shallow to see a difference. Someone should drug her with sleeping pills. That would do the trick!

**Olivia: **Hmmm...

**Casey: **Well, I'll stop by the precinct later, so see you then.

**Olivia:** See ya!

Olivia was staring at Nikki's coffee to which she slipped somesleeping pills when she heard Fin ask who gave Munch Viagra. "Viagra?" She gasped.

Warner nodded. "Yup. It surely was Viagra in there. I'm surprised he didn't notice the different taste in his coffee."

"That's what happens when he doesn't keep the lid on the coffee can," Fin muttered, "It makes the coffee go bad, but that old man won't notice. He's too busy thinking of conspiracies about coffee, let alone its taste."

_Where the hell did the Viagra come from, _Olivia thought,_ I hope they don't find out what I did..._

Casey came in to the squad room, just as she promised earlier. "Hey you guys," the tall ADA greeted them, "What's all the fuss about?"

Olivia was just about to answer when Elliot walked briskly into the squad room, interrupting the conversation. "Oh man, that fajita made my mouth too dry," Elliot exclaimed.

"Oh honey, come and get your drink," Nikki replied in her usual overenthusiastic voice as she trotted through the doorway. Elliot, whose mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert, grabbed the nearest cup of liquid and gulped it down. Then he plopped down onto his chair at his desk.

"Elly, I thought you sat here," Nikki frowned as she pointed at Munch's desk. She then grabbed Munch's coffee mug. "Hey, where did all your coffee go?"

"It tested positive for Viagra," Fin said firmly, glaring at the puzzled lawyer, "Next time, tell Elliot if he needs it. Don't just sneak it into his coffee!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Nikki?" Elliot asked, hurt inside.

Nikki scoffed at Fin and then looked at Elliot. "Oh Elly, don't listen to Fin. I just thought you needed some 'help', you know."

"Help? You thought I needed help?" Elliot became angry.

"This is gonna be interesting," Casey murmured to Olivia.

"What's going on here," Cragen blared, furious because the commotion forced him to get out of his seat to check on his 'children'.

"Nikki put Viagra in Munch's coffee and it was supposed to be for me," Elliot cried and then yelled to Nikki, "My bedroom performance is not good enough for you!"

"That must explain why John is acting 'Younger than ever'," Cragen concluded. _Damn, I wish I got a hold of that Viagra,_ Cragen grumbled to himself.

Nikki went over to hug Elliot. "Elly--"

"Don't 'Elly' me," Elliot spat as he pushed Nikki's arms away, "I've had it with you! It's over!"

Nikki gasped and then she scurried out the 1-6 sobbing.

As Nikki made her dramatic exit, Munch came in. "What's with the sad blonde that looks just like our former ADA, Alex Cabot?" Hmm... Maybe there's some connection here..."

"He's back," Fin said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh-oh," Casey uttered as she inched back behind Olivia.

"Don't worry Casey," Olivia reassured her,"It sounds like Munch is back to normal now."

A random officer passed by and recognized Munch's face from the incident that happened earlier that day. "Hey, you're the guy who tried to dance like Shakira! Can I have your autograph?"

Munch's jaw dropped. " Are you shitting me? Since when was I dancing like Shakira? As a matter of fact, since when was I _dancing_?"

"You gotta be kidding," Fin said, "How can you not remember? You don't get memory loss by drinking Viagra."

"Actually, Viagra in some cases can affect your memory," Munch pointed out. "Wait a minute, since when did I take Viagra?"

"Damn, I shouldn't have mentioned that," Fin muttered. "Munch, it was a long story..."

He began explaining to his partner what happened and everyone else left them alone.

"Oh, I'm sleepy," Elliot yawned.

"Shit, he drank Nikki's coffee," Olivia said.

"You actually snuck sleeping pills into her coffee?" Casey laughed.

"Sleeping pills? Olivia, that is not like you," Elliot said sleepily.

Olivia lightly slapped Casey in the arm, who later yelped in reply.

"He-heh, I could explain..."

Elliot smiled. "Don't worry Liv, she was getting on my nerves anyways."

"Now you can have Elliot all to yourself," Casey whispered to Olivia, loud enough so Elliot could hear. He laughed in response.

"Casey!" Olivia snapped, cheeks turning red.

"I don't think that's a bad idea, Livy," Elliot said, winking at his partner.

To be continued... A/N: Ok... I need ideas for the next chapter, so tell me what you want to see in your review!


	4. Wtf?

Summary: Rating lowered so everyone can enjoy the silly actions of John Munch! This chapter will go beyond Viagra, sleeping pills, and Shakira altogether. And beware of Conviction Crossovers... Bwahahahaha!

Disclaimers: I do not own SVU or Conviction Characters (which would most likely appear in the next chapter but I'd might as well say it now), so I better not find a lawsuit in the mail. But I do own Nikki Blaine.

A/N: Well, I put this story as complete because I wanted to combine the sequel to this story and the sequel to 242's into one whole story, Warehouse Whereabouts, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to. So I decided to revive Younger than Ever, better than ever, guaranteed to be as silly and exciting as its previous chapters!

Plus, there have been new stories popping up that have similar elements (cough drug-powdered donutscough, But I don't have anything against that, I think that's a brilliant idea)) to this story which has encouraged me to bring back the Loveable Munch!

Oh yea, and my summary probably didn't make sense, but what makes sense in the world these days?

In case you forgot where I left off ('cause I sort of forgot too), Fin was giving Munch an explanation of what was in his coffee, and Olivia finds out that Elliot drank the coffee meant for Nikki, and now Elliot's sleeping.

But anyways, now, presenting, Chapter 4 of Younger than Ever!

"...and that's how the Viagra got into your coffee," Fin resolved, "Did I finally get it through your thick head? Or do I have to explain it to you once again?" He walked over to his desk and threw the pen he was holding on top of a pile of paperwork.

Munch gave a big long sigh and folded his arms on his desk. "I do not act that way when I'm on Viagra," he replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

Fin raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so I take it that you've tried Viagra before, John?"

"No," Munch replied with a hint of falsity in his voice, "I did not say that. I said that I don't act that way if I take Viagra."

"Well you just gave yourself away, man," Fin countered, "You said that you don't act that way _when_ you're on Viagra. When you put it that way, you're assuming that you've taken Viagra before."

Munch was surprised at Fin's comment. "Since when were you able to get back at me like that?"

Fin looked up at Munch from his desk. "I guess your witty mind is starting to rub off on me."

The witty duo turned their attention to Casey and Olivia, who were both having a great time watching Elliot dozing on his desk top.

"Gosh, Elliot sounds like he's sawing a log," Olivia laughed, commenting on her partner's snoring.

"And he drools," Casey pointed at the string of saliva dripping out of Elliot's mouth with a disgusted look on her face.

Munch shook his head as Elliot tossed and turned his head in his sleep, trying to look for a comfortable spot on his desk. "Olivia, how many sleeping pills did you put in his coffee?"

Olivia paused before replying. "5... Maybe 6."

Munch glared at her.

"What?" Olivia said, thinking she did nothing wrong. "The coffee was supposed to be for Nikki, you know!"

"Believe me, you can feed Nikki a whole bottle of sleeping pills and she wouldn't be any different," Casey joked as she crossed her legs. She had been sitting with the detectives ever since Elliot's and Nikki's big huge argument.

"You guys better put Elliot in the crib before the Captain comes back," Fin warned, "He doesn't like his workers literally sleeping on the job."

"I could bring him up," Munch offered his help.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Fin said, concerned that his partner might throw his back out.

Munch stood up pompously. "How else can I prove myself to be 'younger than ever'?"

"Drink more Viagra and see what happens," Fin joked.

Munch scoffed at Fin and walked over to Elliot, whose head was about to slip off his desk. He quickly grabbed Elliot, but they both ended up falling down onto the floor anyways. "Ow," Munch muttered as he struggled to move the still-dozing detective off of him.

"Did you break your back, old man?" Fin grinned from ear to ear as he helped his partner up.

"I think you should leave this job to us strong women," Olivia said, referring to Casey and herself. They both grabbed each of Elliot's arms and dragged him away. Fin and Munch were amazed at the strength of their female co-workers.

AT THE CRIB

Olivia let out a big sigh as she and Casey dropped Elliot onto one of the bunk beds. "Jeez, he may not look so heavy," Olivia said in between her deep breaths, "But looks can be deceiving!"

Casey plopped onto a sleeping cot and rubbed her face. "What do we do now, Liv?"

Olivia shrugged. "Well, we have absolutely nothing to do today." She sat on a cot that was right next to Casey's.

"Remember the time Elliot put whipped cream on you the last time you slept here?" Casey asked, staring at Elliot.

"Oh yes," Olivia said grimly, remembering how hard it was getting the cream out of her hair and shirt.

There was a long pause. Casey looked at Olivia with a devilish grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Payback time!" Olivia quietly exclaimed as she got up. "Where's the permanent marker?"

MOMENTS LATER

"Hurry, before he wakes up," Olivia whispered to Casey as they both scurried down the stairs. They tried to hide their elation in the presence of their colleagues but they ended up laughing anyways. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, however, they found Munch staggering over from the coffee machine to his desk.

"I'm lovin this," Munch slurred. He raised his mug and let the coffee leak into his open mouth.

Fin's eyes widened when he realized what his partner might be drinking. "John, spit that coffee out right NOW." He hurried over to Munch and snatched his drink away from him.

Consequently, Munch followed Fin and shoved his shoulder. "Hey man, give me my, uh, give me my stuff back," he said, reaching for his mug.

Fin did not listen to him. Instead, he poured the tainted coffee down the drain as his whimpering partner looked on. "Nikki must have left some more of her 'sexy coffee' on your desk. That stupid ass ditz."

"NOOOOOO!" Munch fell to his knees and started sobbing hysterically, acting as if he had just lost something valuable.

Casey walked over to Munch, perplexed as to why he was acting that way. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, shaking the disoriented detective.

Munch sniffled as he looked into Casey's eyes. Then, all of a sudden, he held her face and planted a wet sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Oh... my... fuckin god," Olivia uttered in deep surprise.

Casey managed to get out of Munch's grasp and pushed him away.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she went over to comfort Casey.

"I'm okay," the ADA replied, wiping Munch's saliva off of the sides of her mouth, "Except for the fact that I'll have to live with this horrid memory for the rest of my life." She sat down and sighed.

"John, snap out of it!" Fin shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Munch's eyes.

"I want my coffee back," Munch whined.

Out of nowhere, Olivia grabbed a bucket full of water and doused Munch in an effort to bring him back.

Munch shuddered as the cold water was thrown on him. Fin, Casey, and Olivia remained standing in front of him, hoping to get good results.

A couple of moments passed, and Munch started coming back to normal. "You know, the government secretly taxes us for using their water excessively," he informed them.

Everyone sighed in relief and acted as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile...

Elliot walked down the stairs from his long nap while Fin, Olivia, Munch, and Casey were having a conversation that was going nowhere.

"Hey you guys," Elliot yawned, stretching out his arms.

Munch spit out the water he was drinking and started laughing. Fin just shook his head pitifully.

Elliot was deeply confused to why they were acting that way. "What's wrong?"

"You look like one of those toy faces with magnetic fillings for hair, you know what I mean?" Fin said humorously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot exclaimed, having no clue as to what was going on. He caught his reflection from the mirror that Olivia was conveniently holding and his jaws dropped. There were two black circles drawn around each of his eyes along with a mustache and a goatee. "Damn it to hell, who drew on my face!"

"Munch offered to carry you to the crib," Fin said nonchalantly.

Elliot shot his eyes at Munch.

"Don't look at me," Munch replied, "You almost broke my back when you fell on top of me. Casey and Olivia were more than happy to take you upstairs."

Elliot glared at Olivia.

"Gotcha," Olivia smirked.

Elliot was really angry, yet he couldn't help but crack a smile at Olivia's priceless facial expression. He sat down at his desk and tried to rub the marks off his face.

"Sorry, detective, we used permanent marker," Casey said.

"Thanks a lot," Elliot grumbled.

"Hello detectives," Melinda Warner cheerfully greeted them as she entered the squad room. "Nice mustache, Detective Stabler." Elliot growled in reply.

"What's with the cheery attitude?" Munch inquired.

The M.E. shrugged. "What's wrong with being happy? But anyways, I have some news about the substance in Munch's coffee."

"We already know that Nikki Blaine planted the Viagra in there," Olivia replied.

Melinda had a small smile on her face. "Actually, it wasn't Viagra. I just said that to see what kind of reactions I'd get. I mean, who carries 'portable chemical identifiers' anyways?"

Elliot, Fin, and Munch groaned.

"I lost my girlfriend because of you," Elliot cried.

"I lost a $500 bet on why Munch was dancing because of you," Fin whined.

"I lost my dignity because of you," Munch exclaimed sadly.

Warner put her hands on her hips. "Blame it on the M.E., huh? Elliot, Nikki was too dumb for you. Fin, that's what you get for betting on Munch's mishaps. And Munch, whether you had Viagra or not, you still lost your dignity!"

The 3 male detectives pouted.

"But Nikki confessed to putting Viagra into the coffee," Olivia argued.

Melinda laughed. "You really think she's smart enough to do that? She was just taking advantage of the whole situation."

"How do you know that much about what Nikki did?" Casey asked suspiciously, "You weren't there when we were arguing with her that day."

The M.E. hesitated. "Well...word gets around, you know... But anyways... Munch, you were on crack."

Munch groaned. "This is all a c--"

"Don't you dare say that 10 letter word that begins with a C and end with a Y," Fin snapped before Munch could finish.

"Now if I were you, I'd either arrest Nikki for drug possession or see where she got it from. See you guys later," Warner waved goodbye and left.

"Well, that explains why Munch had that weird outburst today," Fin concluded.

"What outburst?" Elliot didn't know what they were talking about since he was sleeping through the whole incident.

"You don't want to know," Casey and Olivia replied simultaneously.

A/N: Well, maybe this chapter wasn't as extremely insane as the other chapters, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Hopefully you guys are still reading this even though I haven't updated it in months. And to make sure you guys are satisfied so far, I need 7 more reviews to see how my story's turning out, and then I'll put up the next chapter. Thanks for those who already did R&R!


	5. Missing

**Younger Than Ever**

**Disclaimers: I do not own SVU characters, nor do I own Conviction characters. I wish I owned Conviction, so I can rewrite the storyline that'll explain Alex's return...**

**Rating: T! No longer only for mature audiences! **

**A/N: Well... you guys were probably wondering why the heck it was taking so long for me to update, but its a long story. But anyways, here it is! Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Missing**

Donald Cragen sat alone at Linda's Diner and watched the usual New York traffic slow to a crawl. The late afternoon sun reflected off the cars' windows, causing him to squint as each vehicle passed by at a certain angle. He had been sitting there since lunch because he didn't feel like leaving until he needed to. Being a stressed out and overworked captain, Cragen figure that he'd might as well take a break from all that chaos.

Suddenly, a trill musical sound came from one of the captain's pockets. _Damn it, just my luck!_ He sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Cragen."

As Don listened to the worried rant of an officer from the 1-6, a wide range of emotions flashed through his mind. First anger, then relief, then shock, and then apprehension. "What? Okay, okay, I'll be there in a bit."

He ended the call and dashed out of the diner. _What the hell is going on in his mind!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SVU SQUADROOM OF THE 1-6

A strong sense of frustration and determination was evident in Cragen's eyes as he strode through the squadroom. Munch had gone missing, which was probably due to the spiked coffee that he'd been drinking.

"Detectives! My office," Cragen said severely.

"Crap," Fin grumbled, getting up from his desk, "He found out."

Elliot and Olivia sighed grimly in response as they followed Fin into the Captain's office. The detectives stood uncomfortably in front of Cragen.

The captain sat down behind his desk and rubbed his face. "Shut the door."

Olivia closed the door softly and looked at him. "Look, Captain, we tried to--"

"Don't start, Olivia, I don't want to hear about your efforts in controlling him," he snapped, cutting Olivia off mid-sentence. Cragen then glared at Fin. "Why didn't you and Warner make sure that... substance was disposed of?"

"We assumed that Blaine only left one cup of coffee that was intended for Elliot. We did not know she left a 'back-up cup'," Munch's partner replied in an unusual formal manner.

"And that's why we do not make assumptions like that!" Cragen worried about Munch not only because of his health but because of the harm he may cause from being high.

"We can start by listing all the possible places that Munch might go to," Elliot suggested.

"No," Cragen said, "You guys take care of looking for Nikki Blaine first and I'll take care of Munch. Agreed?"

The detectives nodded.

"We'll call if we have anything," Elliot said as they walked out of the office.

Cragen waited until they shut the door before he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, uh, this is Captain Donald Cragen from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Can you connect me to Dr. George Huang?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The OFFICE OF A.D.A. CASEY NOVAK

Elliot knocked on Novak's door while Olivia and Fin waited patiently behind him.

"Come in," Casey hollered from the inside.

The detectives walked inside and found Casey rummaging through various piles of paperwork that were scattered across the office. She looked up and noticed that her colleagues stopped by. "Hey guys, sorry about this mess."

"Looks like you have a lot of work to do," Olivia remarked. She approached Casey as Elliot and Fin stood quietly by the door.

The A.D.A. brushed off some dust from her skirt and smiled at Olivia. "Don't worry about it. I seem to have misplaced a document, but the clerk might've thrown it away by accident." She went to her desk and logged off the computer. "How's Munch? Did the water keep him sober?"

"Unfortunately, no," Olivia said.

"He disappeared," Elliot added, "So now we have two people to look for. The Cap wants us to start looking for Nikki. You wanna help?"

"Sure," Casey replied, closing her suitcase, "Let's get going".

The smell of the fresh evening air refreshened the detectives and ADA as they headed out of the D.A's Office.

"So where are we going to find Nikki Blaine?" Elliot asked, glancing at Casey.

Casey raised an eyebrow when she looked at Elliot. "I thought you'd know, since you've been dating her for the past 3 months."

"She always said her apartment was messy, so she'd hang out at my house." His voice hinted at uncertainty, and Olivia caught it.

"And _that_ didn't ring suspicious for you, Elliot?" She inquired.

Elliot smiled at Olivia because he can sense that his partner was jealous. _Let's see how she'll react if I say this..._

"All I cared about were those _wonderful_ massages that she gave me."

_I thought he was over with her!_ Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to Casey, struggling to ignore Elliot's comment. "So... Casey, _do_ you know where we might find Nikki?" _God, I hate that name!_

"We can start by asking around in the General Bureau." Casey then smirked at Olivia. "Nikki's always over there hitting on the newbie ADAs."_ Gosh, the two of them! Can they be any more obvious that they're _meant_ for each other!_

The detectives chuckled. They all turned around the corner and arrived at the General Bureau Office.

Casey sighed as she held the door for the detectives. "This surely brings back memories."

Elliot and Olivia were the first to go in, followed by Fin and Casey. They scanned the unfamiliar place, which was dim and half empty.

"May I help you?" A voice called.

The detectives directed their attention to a slender woman with brown hair who was standing at the doorway of one of the offices. She smiled warmfully at the detectives and ADA.

Casey introduced herself and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Casey Novak, ADA for the Special Victims Unit."

"ADA Christina Finn. You guys looking for someone?" She looked at the detectives, then back at Casey.

"Yea, do you know a Nikki Blaine?" Elliot asked, stepping forward.

Christina's warm smile faded a little when she heard that name. "That ditzy defense lawyer? You might want to ask our Deputy DA, Jim Steele." She pointed towards an office door down the hallway to their left.

"Thanks," Casey said. The detectives also smiled thankfully at Christina.

"No problem. Nice meeting you guys," Christina waved goodbye before leaving the office.

When they started walking down the hallway, they heard faint moaning sounds coming from one of the offices.

"Sounds like someone couldn't wait to get a room," Fin muttered, looking at each closed door that he passed.

"Maybe this Jim guy's getting laid tonight," Casey said in a low voice. The moaning became louder and louder as they approached the Deputy DA's Office.

Everyone was silent. Fin stood right next to Elliot, and Casey and Olivia stood at each side of the office door. Olivia glanced at Casey and mouthed "knock", but Casey shook her head and motioned Elliot to open the door. However, Elliot raised his hands, not wanting to be the one to barge in on an intimate moment.

After wasting more valuable time by playing hot potato with the door, Olivia sighed impatiently and banged on it. _It's just a damn door, for Chrissakes!_

"Jim? Jim Steele?" She called. The moaning stopped abruptly and there were a few rustling sounds.

"Just a minute," Jim hollered.

Olivia opened the door just enough so they can all peek inside without being caught.

"He's screwing a blonde," Elliot sneered.

"A blonde who looks remarkably like who we're looking for," Casey whispered and pried the door open all the way. "Nikki Blaine!"

Jim Steele was still zipping up his pants and froze when he saw the unfamiliar group standing at the doorway.

"Who is it?" the blonde said grimly, as she slipped on her blouse. When she turned around to see who was there, her heart skipped 2, maybe 3 beats in deep surprise and embarrassment. _Oh my god..._

Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and Casey gasped dramatically. The lady was not Nikki Blaine, but someone even more shocking to see...

"ALEX CABOT!"

The former SVU ADA quickly covered her half-covered chest and smiled uncomfortably. "He-heh, uh, hey guys..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OFFICE OF CAPTAIN DONALD CRAGEN

The overly stressed Captain Cragen was pacing back and forth in his office when someone lightly knocked the door.

Cragen paused and said, "Come in." He then went back to his seat.

The office door opened and closed. Cragen looked up and his face relaxed a little. "Dr. Huang, thank god you're here."

The forensic psychiatrist walked over to a chair and sat down. "Have you contacted Missing Persons?"

"No. No no no," the Captain said abruptly, "If word gets out that we have a stoned detective on duty, it won't look good for John or our Unit."

Huang nodded. "I see. But are you sure he's high on crack?"

"Warner came here earlier today to tell us that the tainted coffee he drank the other day tested positive for cocaine. However, my detectives didn't make sure that all that coffee was disposed of."

"What kind of things did John do when he was high?" Huang rubbed his chin in curiosity.

Cragen sighed. "Well, the other day, Detective Munch was allegedly dancing like a young Spanish music artist. Today, one of the officers called and told me that Munch overreacted when Fin poured the leftover tainted coffee down the drain. He then planted a wet sloppy kiss on our ADA, and half an hour later he split."

"I see." Huang smirked at the Captain. "I don't think the coffee he drank today contained crack. In fact, I don't even think he's high at all."

Cragen arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"It seems too overzealous for someone drugged with cocaine to act that way. Something in his mind has increased his spontaneity and triggered him to lash out like that... To attract attention from the attractive."

"So what are you trying to say?" Cragen asked, not understanding what Huang was getting at.

"John's going through a phase in his life, Don. He's hungry for love."

**What do you think Munch is doing right now? How do you think Alex will explain herself in front of her former colleagues? Will the detectives ever find Nikki Blaine? Find out in the next chapter of Younger Than Ever! Don't forget to drop me a review!**


End file.
